


Fire, Parks and Music, Oh My!

by MyOwnWorstCritic



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnWorstCritic/pseuds/MyOwnWorstCritic
Summary: Nobody noticed that drawing the end of the night, the lady in the strapless purple gown and gentleman in the striking tuxedo were nowhere to be found.[10 drabbles]





	Fire, Parks and Music, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> 10-song challenge. Clearly I like these.

* * *

**Unleash - Youth Xtreme**

* * *

Dear Nate,

I'm doing great. I just started at George Washington University. My god, I love this city. It's just perfect for me! I am so happy to be out of that goddamn state. I'm sorry for being so negative, but I just had to get out of there. How are you? How's pre-med treating you? Isn't it tough?

I'm sure you can do it ;) You always could!

I really need to paint my room, if that's what your insinuating, haha. I really do!

But beside that, I don't think I'm pledging a sorority, it's just not for me.

You know I heard that miss Marv, from camp, got married?!

How weird is that? I mean, she's just so... anyway, I'm happy for her. If a person like that can find her one true soulmate in the world, anyone can, huh?

I heard Kev's going to LA? And Trish joined the Marines! I'm so happy for her, remember how she used to kick boys' ass! Those were some funny times.

Anyway, I hope you get this letter on time, maybe the mail here is better than where I was.

I really hope so.

xo, Kenz

* * *

**Mi Kier Bo Ta Felis - Biggy Boy**

* * *

It all started out as a game.

Well-not so much a game as it was the relieving of stress.

They had a simple agreement.

They had a healthy, no emotions, no strings-attached sexual relationship.

As healthy as it could be, anyway.

And then, after a rough day on both their parts, they found themselves drifting to each other.

It wasn't just about the sex anymore. He held her tenderly and she clung to him.

And suddenly their relationship shifted.

Lust turned to love, and before she could help herself, she found herself madly in love with him, and vice versa.

They went through hell and back for each other, even so when he was in an unexpected coma and she went through an ectopic pregnancy.

And after all of that, they still remained together, bond unbroken, still strong.

"I just want you to be happy," he'd said to her.

"You make me happy."

And it was that day that they both realized the love so profound, the other couldn't live without it.

* * *

**Sugar – Flo Rida**

* * *

 "But, Nate, come on!" she begged.

"No." He crossed his arms resolutely.

She looked at the kitchen counter helplessly.

"Plea-hease."

"No."

"But it's  _my_  cake."

"And it's for  _tomorrow_."

"But just one little taste."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you have one taste and you'll eat the whole thing. Just like with the doughnuts."

"Hey! That was to never be brought up again!"

"But it's true."

She put on her sad face, but he shook his head.

She sauntered up to him, pressing her whole body against his.

"Please?" she whispered huskily into his ear.

He took a breath.

"No. If you want, we'll go to the bakery and get a cake."

"But I want  _that_  cake!" she said, pointing to the one on the kitchen top.

"Too bad."

"It's for my birthday." She pouted.

"Which is tomorrow, sugar, and then you can have the whole thing if you want. But not today."

She huffed in indignation. "Don't call me sugar when there's a cake there just waiting to be eaten by me."

* * *

**She Wolf - Shakira**

* * *

She loved being undercover.

There was just a certain thrill about slipping into another skin that always got to her.

It was a big plus that Nate was undercover with her.

He fit the profile, so everyone (excluding the man himself) voted that he be the one to go undercover with her. When he stood on his no, she guilt tripped him. She did so by asking why he wouldn't go undercover with  _her_.

If he'd rather go with someone else.

Needless to say, the next day they were a happily married couple on a retreat.

She liked that their room wasn't under surveillance, which meant she got to have her wicked way with him at night and by day they could play cutesy couple.

It was one of the main reasons she had come to love undercover work so much.

* * *

**Mi Wow'I Cariño - Izaline Calister**

* * *

"Eu amo voce," she purred into his ear, making him gulp.

He couldn't believe she was doing this to him.

And in the presence of their colleagues, too!

She was being a complete tease, knowing he would resist until he snapped and the passion caused him to do unprecedented actions.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dancefloor.

"What are you playing at?" he asked her, face serious.

"Nothing, just letting you know how I feel," she said casually.

"You, Kensi Melina Blye, are playing with fire."

"Would this fire have a specific location, say... your pants?" she asked, winking as he spun her.

"It might."

"Hmm..." she purred, her eyes twinkling.

"I won't be responsible for the consequences."

"Oh, I think we'll definitely enjoy the consequences, Nate."

"I hope you do."

"Trust me I will." She winked and left him as the song ended.

Nobody noticed that drawing the end of the night, the lady in the strapless purple gown and gentleman in the striking tuxedo were nowhere to be found.

* * *

**Ever Ever After - Carrie Underwood**

* * *

 "Don't you ever miss it?" Sam asked, turning towards Kensi.

"Sometimes I do. But when I think about all I have to lose, I'd do it again in a heartbeat." She smiled and turned back to the soccer game.

"Man, I never expected this of you," Sam commented.

"What?" she asked, intrigued.

"This, you..."

She was about to protest when a toddler tried to climb the bleachers by herself.

"Maddy, watch out! Sam can you grab her for me?"

Within a heartbeat, Sam with the three-year-old in his arms, who reached out to her mom as soon as her eyes fell upon the woman.

Kensi twisted the girl a little so they both could be comfortable. The girl laid her head against Kensi's shoulder and watched the game.

"Where's Chris?" Kensi asked, and the girl pointed to a few boys playing with some stones. The boy sensed his mother looking for him and looked up, locking eyes with Kensi and smiling.

Kensi turned back to the sidelines where the coach was debating with the referee on a foul.

"HEY! Just because he's your son does not mean it's not a foul!" the referee yelled back and whistled for the game to continue.

The coach turned to Kensi, his frown turning into a smile when he saw his wife and daughter there.

"Love you," Nate mouthed to Kensi, who then pointed to herself, outlined her heart, pointed to him and then raised two fingers, winking.

* * *

**Fireflies – Owl City**

* * *

They were sat under a big tree. The tree was huge, its branches and leaves creating a shadow on them. The park was bustling with kids, but they were in a secluded spot—in a shadow—under a tree.

He was sat against the trunk, with her straddling him. With his height and her in his lap, their eyes were at the same level. But that wasn't what they were doing. Her arms were looped around his neck, keeping him close—as if he would go anywhere. One of his hands was under her thigh and the other was splayed over her back, under her shirt.

Their lips moved silently against each other, her hair falling around them and obscuring any outsider's view.

Her fingers were playing with his hair, making him smile into the kiss.

She moaned softly, granting him even more access.

And so they sat, under a big tree, on a Sunday afternoon in the park, making out.

* * *

**Live Your Life – T.I. ft. Rihanna**

* * *

 He surprised her with his bluntness.

It wasn't every day that he would flirt with her—and in the office no less!

Although it was night and almost everyone was gone, still.

So she called him on his bluff. She moved closer to him, molding her body against his.

He knew she would react, he just hadn't expected it to be this way.

Their relationship had remained strictly at home, behind closed doors.

She was smiling as he whispered in her ear.

They both momentarily forgot where they were.

But they were soon reminded when a throat cleared in the doorway, making the couple spring apart.

Hetty simply smiled.

"I won some money. Thank you," she said and walked away, leaving the lovers looking at each other, dumbstruck.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Hetty bet on us. And she won."

"And she didn't bite our heads off," Kensi said.

"Yeah."

They were stunned speechless.

* * *

**United States of Pop (Blame It on the Pop) – DJ Earworm**

* * *

She was sitting on a blanket, looking around, when all of a sudden a little girl appeared in front of her. The girl's curls were held back with a clip and she was wearing a purple sundress.

"Hi sweetie."

"Hi," the girl said shyly. "Name?" she asked, pointing to Kensi.

"Kensi," she replied, pointing to herself. Then she pointed to the girl. "Name?"

"Ky-wa," the toddler said. Kensi stuck out her hand for the girl to shake. She smiled widely and went to shake it, when she was suddenly propelled into the air and back. She giggled loudly when she fell back into her uncle's arms.

"Hi Kyra," he said, going to kiss her cheek, but she squirmed to get away. Once he succeeded, he let her go, and Kyra went and sat in Kensi's lap. She stuck her tongue out at Nate. His eyes went wide in playfulness and he reached for Kyra, but Kensi circled her arms around the toddler, holding her to her body. The girl smiled triumphantly and nestled closer into Kensi.

The little girl motioned Nate closer. He did and she turned his head with her hand.

She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, giggling.

* * *

**Sexy Bitch – David Guetta ft. Akon**

* * *

He was going to kill Eric.

The tech had been humming a song all day, and now it was stuck in Nate's head.

It really didn't help that every time that specific line came on, he thought about her.

And then to make things worse, when they were all together discussing a case, the radio in the background started playing the song, grabbing the attention of all in the room.

"They found my request!" Eric practically yelled.

"It's a pretty big hit, Eric," Sam said.

"With good reason," Callen replied.

Kensi simply smiled. "It has a nice beat."

"Tell us, from a woman's perspective, what is your opinion on the song?" Eric said, putting his chin on his hand.

Kensi laughed. "I'm pretty sure my perspective, and say, Hetty's perspective would differ."

Dom clearly shuddered.

Nate was silent.

"I like the song. But it does remind me of someone," she simply said.

When they were done and leaving, she brushed against him.

"Get it, and me, out of your head," she said to him. "And meet me at my place at nine."


End file.
